


Crossed Wires

by profound_bond, tea_or_die



Series: Dating and Domesticity [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profound_bond/pseuds/profound_bond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_or_die/pseuds/tea_or_die
Summary: A celebratory dinner turns awry and Dean comes to a realisation.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dating and Domesticity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629613
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Crossed Wires

Cas has forgiven Dean for the book fiasco, and the hunt is finally finished, the boys are travelling back, in absolute silence with nothing but the low rumblings of the impala reverberating between the tension in the air. The hunt went well - for all intents and purposes; Cas was upset with Dean, because he’d been ignoring him since they ate at the diner. Cas now appears to be sulking in the back seat; he’s been staring out of the window with a forlorn look set on his face since they set off.

It all started after they’d decided to grab food at the diner - a celebratory dinner of some sorts for a job well done. They sat at a corner booth, managing to squeeze all three six foot plus men in, with surprisingly minimal struggle. A waitress approaches to take their order, swaying her hips over flirtatiously. She turns to Cas, focusing on him solely.

“What can I get ya pudding?” She asks with a wink, hips cocked seductively.

Cas tilts his head questionly. “I would like a cheeseburger and fries, with a strawberry milkshake please, honey muffin.” Eyes raised, she smiles wide at him. 

Dean and Sam both shuffle awkwardly in their seats, not knowing how to react. Sam looks sideways at his brother, rolling his eyes as Dean struggles to speak. Dean brushes off the stares, instead working on quelling the rising bubble of jealousy that’s crept up and is trying to settle inside his stomach. He orders for both Sam and himself, in an attempt to get the uncomfortable interaction over with. He purposely ignores the looks Sam continues sending his way in the wake of the waitress’ departure, desperately needing to figure out why these feelings have sprung up on him so suddenly. Sure, he loves Cas, but where did this sudden, extreme _jealousy_ come from? Wait, _loves_ ? Whoa, wait a second. _What the hell?_

Dean sucks in a shaky breath, as he steals a glance at Cas. A sudden pang of longing hits him in the chest, and the need for air seems extremely important, so he excuses himself to the bathroom. Once the door squeaks on it’s hinges, then shuts, his thoughts run rampant. _Does he love Cas? Didn’t Cas say the only organ he vowed not to break was his heart? Holy shit! No, no, no, no, this can’t be happening!_ Dean turns the faucet on, splashing his face with cold water, to calm down. _Get it together, Winchester_ , he chastises himself. Making sure he looks like he isn’t having a breakdown over the new realisation, he takes a deep breath before exiting the bathroom. 

Now that he’s back in his seat, Dean notices the food had arrived in his absence. The smell of fresh, juicy burgers and salty fries hits his nose, reminding him just how starving he actually is, and he tucks in. Food always made him feel better. A tap to his right grabs his attention away from the delicious food. Lifting his head, his eyes lock with Cas’ and the forgotten panic threatens to make a comeback. He clears his throat. 

“Yeah, Cas?” He hesitates, not knowing what it is that Cas wants. 

“Are you okay, honeypie? We lost you for a second there.” Cas asks cautiously, sending Dean a smile. 

Dean freezes - fry to his mouth - instantly falls back to the plate. _Did he just.. He called me honeypie. Cas called me honeypie! Oh god. Just act normal._ Dean shrugs, then nods at Cas with what he hopes is a reassuring smile, before going back to eating his dinner. Cas’ smile falters, and a frown now sits perpetually on his face.

Sam looks at them both and wonders why - of all things, he has to be the one in the middle of all _this_.

Fast forward back to the car, and Dean still hasn’t said a word. Sam would think he was fine, if it wasn’t for his fists clenched on the steering wheel. He’s well and truly tired of all the bullshit these two keep landing themselves in, all because their communication wires are crossed. Being the constant third wheel, is really pissing Sam off and he ought to lock them in a room if they don’t get their shit together. Having had enough, Sam clears his throat. 

“What, Sam?” Dean fumes, not ready for a conversation.

“Geez, Dean. Untwist your panties and stow your crap,” Sam scoffs, running his hand through his hair. “The last thing we need is for you to crash the car.” 

“Over my dead body.” Dean mumbles underneath his breath.

***

Finally at the bunker, Sam wanders off to his room - leaving Dean and Cas alone. Dean dumps the duffel bag on the map table, and mindlessly fiddles with the items still in it - clothes that are in desperate need of a wash. Psyching himself up for the talk that’s about to come in 3...2...1.

“Dean? Did I do something wrong?” Cas asks with concern, perching on the edge of the table, furrowing his brows. Dean knew where this conversation was leading, yet he still couldn’t form a sentence. 

“No, Cas look,” He starts, still not looking at Cas. Exhaling hard, he carries on “You didn’t do anything, buddy, I promise. I just…” Cas shuffles closer.

“You what, Dean?” 

“I don’t know. Do you even- you flirted with that waitress back there, and it messed with my head. It’s nothing.” 

“I did?” Cas replies perplexed. Dean looks to Cas now, totally flabbergasted. 

“She called you pudding, man - she would have eaten you alive, by the way.” 

“Dean, what-“

“And then you went and called her honey muffin right back, like you wanted to know what time she got off work…”

“Dean.”

“But then you had the balls to call _me_ honeypie; right in front of my burger - like what the fuck man? I had a total breakdown like…”

“Dean.” 

“...Who even does that shit? And, like, in the car - I was so angry for shutting down, your stupid, pouty face didn’t help one bit.” 

“My what?”

“Would it kill you to just stop messing with my heart Cas, i’m try’na figure my mess out and then _wham_ i’m hit with a fucking cupid’s arrow right in the chest!” 

“DEAN!” Cas shouts, stopping Dean’s rambling effectively. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m in love with you, you ass!” Dean blurts out, eyes wide. He freezes; fully immobile, just staring at Cas. 

“You’re in love with me?” Cas echoes, blinking back tears. It’s when Dean doesn’t answer straight away - rooted to the spot, that Cas starts to panic. The fear of Dean not meaning those three words, creeps up on him, his breathing erratic. 

“No, yes, maybe. Fuck.” Dean finally chokes out, voice filled with emotion. 

The room, thick with silence, makes the tension rise. Dean and Cas won’t look at each other; scared to voice the truth, in case of rejection. It’s when Dean decides to bite the bullet, and glances at Cas that his facade crumbles. Cas is crying - he made him cry, he hurt _his_ angel. Dean can only do one thing, he closes the gap between them and embraces him. Dean runs his hands up Cas’ back, and squeezes - Cas interlocks his arms around Dean’s shoulders, clinging to each other tightly - for what felt like hours, but probably only seconds had passed. 

Cas slowly retracts his arms from around Dean; distancing himself from him, an apology resting on the tip of his tongue. “I’m sorry.” He sniffles, purposely studying the ground. 

“Cas, no.” Dean interjects, taken aback. “You have nothing to be sorry about, okay? Hey, hey, look at me,” He pleads, cupping Cas’ face with his hand - forcing him to look into his eyes. “I love you. I- fuck. I really do. Took me a while to figure it out but, shit, Cas, I’m in love with you.” 

Cas sobs, no longer afraid of rejection - or his feelings for Dean. 

“I’m in love with you too, Dean.” 

Dean bites his lip, sucking in a breath. He never thought that he would ever be good enough for anyone - especially not an angel - yet here he is, _his_ angel,standing right in front of him, admitting he feels the same. Dean doesn’t know what he did in this god forsaken earth to deserve this, but he’s not going to question it. He has everything he needs, right here, in this bunker. Cas reaches for Dean’s hand still cupping his face, and grabs it to intertwine their hands instead. 

Pulling Dean closer - now hyper aware of how close they’re standing, he looks to his lips, asking him a silent question. Dean nods back, giving him his answer. 

Cas runs his thumb over Dean’s lips, entranced with how inviting they look. “Kiss me.” Dean whispers hoarsely. “Please.” 

With his heart racing - Cas brushes his lips softly against Dean’s. Nothing could've prepared Cas for that moment of finally feeling like he belonged. Whereas Dean felt immediate sparks of electricity between them, and it reminded him of that night they met in the barn. The small, just barely there kiss, soon turned into a series of short pecks, needing to feel the closeness of one another, yet unwilling to stop in need of air. With every little peck, smiles came in between, or sometimes it’s just breath, the sole purpose of them just being happy to be able to kiss again. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you're welcome to come say hi to us on twitter, @jenmishdee & @tea_or_die we love to talk to you!


End file.
